The Perfect Girl
by Ramica
Summary: She is perfect and everyone loves her, except for Raph. Raph knows Mary Sue's secret and he isn't about to let her get her hooks into his family.


The Perfect Girl

Rating PG- for one mild swear word.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: For those unfamiliar with Mary Sue, she is perfection, without flaw everything she does is done perfectly and better then the main characters. She often saves the others when they are in deep trouble or have no idea what to do next. Mary Sue often is highly talented and can sing exceptionally well. She has no flaws is perfect in every way and all other characters **love **her. The male equivalent is Gary Stu.

In fanfic Mary Sue pops up often, with various names, but you know who she is, some love her others love to hate her.

Me, well I'm just poking fun at her. Enjoy!

She was stunningly beautiful with a small waist long legs, long blond hair that stayed perfectly in place and sharp striking eyes that one could lose themselves in. She was young slender and graceful.

Other people out hustling around on the busy New York City sidewalks couldn't help but turn and watch in awe until she passed from their sight for they had never seen any one with such striking good looks as this girl. In fact the crowd seemed to part and make way for her in a way they would not do for any one of lesser calibre.

As far as she was concerned that was as it should be she was used to this unspoken adoration and respect that followed her every move though she didn't quite understand it, she had grown use to it as some people might grow use to something unspeakable like a disfiguring scar.

She had no such marks or blemishes on her and she strode down the streets with a confident air that would be misplaced on many others. Though it was late in the evening she had no fear of being attacked, those sorts of things didn't happen to her.

It was her karma or so it seemed that good things seemed to draw better things her way, and she merely shrugged it off as a fact of her life, like her many talents and gifts.

Suddenly she thought she heard a yell coming from a nearby dark alley. For a moment she paused then curiosity won her over and she moved without fear into the alley to investigate the noise at hand.

She paused allowing her eyes to grow accustomed to the darker lighting of the alley before moving deeper within she thought she detected a bit of movement and a slight bulky shape a few more feet down the alley.

" Hello" she called out, " do you need any help?"

" Go away this doesn't concern you" came a cool clipped brisk tone " we have it under control but we thank you for your offer."

" Leo, we need to get him home fast he's losing a lot of blood" came a second voice, which sounded far more strained then the first.

" Look if you need some help I could…" she took a step closer and finally her eyes began to make sense of what she was seeing, though perhaps sense wasn't the right word for what she saw.

She didn't doubt her vision knowing that her eyesight was actually far better then the average person, but what she saw before her defied explanation for it looked like two large bipedal turtles wearing masks, pads, and even more worrying weapons.

There was a third turtle lying prone between them and he was bleeding quite badly from a very severe wound as well as smaller ones.

Strange as these creatures looked to her she realized they needed help and she believed that it was only right to help those in desperate need. " Look you two are both hurt though not as badly as your friend and while I have no official training I seem to have a natural talent for medicine." She offered.

" We can care for him our selves." Came the commanding tone.

" I can't just leave you here with him. I won't hurt you or anything I promise. I just think you could use all the help you can get" she gave the turtle a winning smile warm, and friendly.

The commanding turtle heaved a resigned sigh and relented " All right then, I suppose we could use your help. And you are?"

" Mary Sue" the girl answered promptly her voice sweet and gentle. " You know I think I might know something that will fix him up real fast."

The one turtle smiled a bit he would have to insure that Mary would reveal their secret later but Mike needed help and he didn't have time to argue with this well meaning person, nor did he have the heart to knock her out and leave her in the alley.

" I'm Leo, and that is Don. This is Mike" he gestured to the wounded unconscious turtle, " we do live down in the sewer so I don't know how interested you are in following us home." Leo warned her.

" That's okay I don't mind we all have to live somewhere right?" Mary replied cheerily.

It was only a few hours later and Mary had all ready managed to help patch up Mike without getting any blood on her mind you.

Cleaned the entire lair up top to bottom without breaking getting any dirt or grime on her self, and helped Don with some of his inventions and computer problems that he was stuck on.

Now she was relaxing on the couch carrying on a long involved conversation in Japanese, Splinter was amazed to learn that she had no prior knowledge of the language but, none the less was capable of speaking it as if she had grown up in Japan.

Don and Mike were leaning in a doorway watching Mary and Splinter with interest.

" She is incredible Leo!" Don gushed, " she understands complex physics and she knows how to reprogram a computer faster then I can" Don whispered in awe. His eyes were locked on Mary as if afraid to let her out of his sight.

" Easy Don" Leo soothed kindly he himself was amazed with how well she had treated Mike, in fact she had done it all herself and Mike was looking much better all ready. " Splinter seems to be enjoying her company," he granted.

Don nodded " Well why wouldn't he Mary is a very enjoyable and knowledgeable person Leo. Did you notice how violet her eyes were?"

" Violet?" Leo gave Don a sceptical look " you need your eyes tested bro they were blue, a beautiful light blue" Leo corrected Don. " You know what I found impressive?"

Don grinned " The way she moved through the sewers and didn't get any sewer water or sludge on her" he stated.

Leo nodded " she might be able to teach us ninja a few things."

Mary suddenly began to sing and her voice was so captivating, so sweet and pure the tones so heavenly that Leo found tears come unbidden to his eyes, surely the angels in heaven couldn't sing better then that!

The music was so impressive it caused a weakened Mike to waken in the infirmary all he heard was the alluring notes and he felt compelled to track down whoever was singing.

Don sensed his brother's approach and turned to see Mike making slow, halting progress towards the living room moving as if hypnotized by the song.

" Mike you shouldn't be out of bed" he chastised his brother.

" Hey, I'm fine Donny really I just have to find the source of that incredible stunning voice."

" It happens to be a new friend her name is Mary Sue" Leo explained giving Mike a cautious look.

Mike waved his brother's unspoken concerns off " Stop worrying about me will ya? I'm not a baby." Mike declared lightly " now excuse me I ought to go thank Mary."

Mike steadily made his way into the living room where he greeted and thanked Mary both for her help and her lovely song " it gave me strength."

In very short order Mary and Mike were talking and sharing stories and jokes as if they were old friends.

Splinter looked up and over to his other students " Perhaps Donatello and you ought to head to the dojo for some practicing my son."

Leo recognized the not so veiled suggestion and nodded.

Don gave a sly wicked grin " Mary would you like to come and watch maybe later Leo or I could teach you a few things if you are interested."

" I'd love to" Mary exclaimed quickly.

After their work out Mary decided she would like to learn some sword techniques so Leo taught her a few basic moves when he went to take her through some simple exercises Mary ended up disarming him.

After the work out Mary decided to go make some muffins for everyone for breakfast and while she worked in the kitchen she sang away and in her spare moments did a detailed drawing in pencil on the back of a pizza box.

" Wow you are an artist too huh?" Mike inquired looking into her deep emerald eyes.

" Oh yes, I do all sorts of drawings and sculpting." Mary confessed, " The funny thing though Mike is it just seems to come naturally. I've never had a problem with it or turned out a picture that looked, well you know just wrong."

Soon the small family was sitting in the living room and nibbling the moist scrumptious muffins.

" This is even better then Mike makes Mary" Leo informed her, " and he is the family cook."

Mary blushed prettily " It was nothing really just some stuff I threw together on a whim."

" I must say that I am totally in awe of you and I'm going to grovel at your feet and beg you to stay" Mike announced immediately dropping to a stooped position on the floor at Mary's feet.

" I'm with Mike we'd be lost without you Mary." Don declared.

" I have always strived for perfection and Mary is the embodiment of that. Say you will stay Mary and teach me what you know?" Leo begged.

Mary only smiled coyly and batted her ever changing eyes " Guys I am really flattered but…"

That was when the front door banged open and Raph entered the lair.

Raph had taken off the previous afternoon and had spent the night out with Casey busting heads and cleaning up some of the garbage street side. He was only just returning in the early pre dawn hours of the morning.

He narrowed his eyes " Whose this?" he demanded abruptly.

" Raph this is Mary Sue and she is perfect in every possible way. She managed to disarm me and she hasn't had any lessons with weapons before."

" She can out do me in any field because she is so intelligent about all fields of science and technological studies in spite of the fact she has no training." Don added.

" She is a sight for tired eyes, can cook well enough that I am willing to retire, and her music could bring a tear to even your eyes Raph."

" Why she that bad?" Raph quipped.

Splinter shook his head " On the contrary it is beautiful and Mary has brought a sense of harmony and balance to our home that we have been lacking."

" All that huh?" Raph snorted in disbelief, he sensed more then knew for a fact, that there was something not right with Mary. " So what do ya do for an encore?" he drawled sarcastically.

" Well, I don't like to brag but I can do just about anything" Mary admitted, " I am very gifted that way."

" Please stay awhile with us Mary" Leo, Don and Mike chorused.

Raph groaned and rolled his eyes shaking his head in irritation, sometimes his family could be just so pathetic. " Sorry she can't stay we all ready have one perfect person in the family and he gets on my nerves as is." Raph announced sharply.

"I am not perfect Raph. I never said I was." Leo retorted, " Mary is though."

" Yeah a real Mary Poppins she is practically perfect in every way" Raph laughed, " now that she popped in I will help her pop out!"

" Just wait until you hear her sing then you will change your mind" Mike challenged Raph.

" Sorry she don't look like she could sing my kinda music." Raph scoffed, " tell you what Miss Sue why don't you join me for a little walk in the sewers."

" Careful Mary, Raph can be a hard one" Leo whispered to her.

" I'm not afraid of him" Mary replied and she followed Raph back out towards the sewer pipes beyond the lair.

Raph arched an eye ridge as he watched the sewer water parted not even touching Mary and he growled as something else clicked inside his mind. He was starting to realize that Mary was one dangerous customer; only she was wrapped up in a sweet little package that everyone loved.

" I don't know what sort of spell you placed on my family but you best remove it now" Raph snapped sharply glaring hard at her.

" What do you think I am a witch?" Mary flared her red eyes spitting fire, " Please there are no such things" Mary retorted. " I think I know a song that is perfect for you."

" Try singing one note and see how fast I rip out your vocal chords with my bare hands" Raph threatened. " Let's get one thing straight, I know exactly what you are. I've just never seen trash that looks as good as you, but I still know it for what it is."

Mary looked shocked as if she had never been insulted before, and in reality she hadn't.

Raph continued, " If it is one thing I can't handle is a Mary Sue. You are a bore and nobody seems to know it except for a few people like me."

" That is where you are wrong Raph every body loves me." Mary insisted, " I don't know why you haven't accepted me, unless you are jealous."

Raph snorted " I'm green but not with envy" Raph remarked casually, " face it Mary while everyone basks in the beauty and perfection that is you they lose sight of themselves, becoming shadows of themselves because they want to be you."

Mary gasped her eyes growing large startled that Raph would know so well the secret of her kind.

" You have no flaw so you can't grow. So instead you feed off others." Raph announced. " You have a golden touch but that touch spoils all those around you."

Mary glared hard at Raph her face contorted into something extremely ugly and faint wisps of smoke started around her body growing larger and escaping up the holes of a near by manhole cover.

Mary departed with one final shot an eerie piercing wailing noise that was both beautiful and dangerous.

Raph had been expecting this and had removed his elbow pads and held them up against his ears plugging his ears from the uncanny, unnatural noise. He stood like that for what felt like forever before removing his hands from by his head and breathing a sigh of relief.

Raph trudged home wearily knowing he had probably saved his family from a certain slow death, though they might not appreciate the fact as they had fallen under Mary's spell.

" Where is Mary?" Leo demanded sharply as soon as she returned.

" She realized that she had urgent business elsewhere" Raph replied sourly flopping on the couch.

" She is coming back though right?" Don asked.

" I doubt it and we don't really need her type here." Raph answered simply.

" You chased her away didn't you?" Mike accused " your always so damn selfish Raphael."

Splinter's walking cane reached out and smacked Mike on the shoulder for his language. " That's it the harmony is gone!" he grumbled.

" Sorry guys but I happened to see Mary for what she was" Raph told his family.

" Oh, and just what did you think Mary was Raph?" Don snapped looking as if he might attack his more volatile brother at any given moment.

Raph grinned " A siren Don" with that he got up and went to his room.

Mike scowled " She didn't make any loud wailing noise" he argued.

Don strode over and smacked his brother across the head with the flat of his hand " No idiot.

A siren is a captivating or seductive woman. In ancient Greece mythology the siren was a beautiful woman who lured sailors to death on the rocks by singing a beautiful song." Don explained, " If Raph is right Mary could have ended up killing us."

" Could such beings exist though?" Leo wondered.

" It might be possible Leonardo one can never be too sure. It is surprising that Raphael was the only one to perceive this threat."

Leo strode over to Raph's bedroom and pounded on Raph's door " How did you know Raph?" he demanded.

" Cause don't you get it bro?" Raph asked as he came and opened the door a mere crack " nothing is perfect, yet she was and she sang beautifully. You know what they say about something that is too good to be true?"

Leo nodded slightly.

" Much as you try to be perfect Leo you aren't" Raph chuckled a little " Besides you should have known that I would chase Mary Sue off. I'm the furthest thing from perfect and I **loathe** anyone who thinks they are!"

The End


End file.
